Saving Private Chum Chum
Saving Private Chum Chum is episode 22a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. After Hank takes away everyone's toys due to no toys allowed in class, he mistakes Chum Chum for one and takes him as well. Fanboy recruits his friends and they work together as a military rescue team to get Chum Chum back. Plot Fanboy, Chum Chum and the gang are sitting in class, bored, waiting for Hank to show up. Chum Chum wonders if he locked himself in his truck again, just in time for the class to see Hank walk in wearing shades, and knocking over everything he walks into. He explains that he suffered from poor vision and just got laser eye surgery. He states he will see what the kids will be up to, and tries to sit down in his desk chair, but to no avail. Fanboy and Chum Chum discover that Hank can't see, and that meant toys in class! Everyone takes out their toys and begin playing. Soon, everyone is having fun, even Fanboy and Chum Chum give each other a yo-yo blast and paddle ball fury respectively. Hank sees his watch and learns it's time to take his shades off, but when he does, he sees everyone playing with toys. The fed up Hank begins taking all the toys away one by one, since toys were not allowed in class. Fanboy and Chum Chum do their best to hide their toys but while they were, one of their bouncy balls flies out of it and flies right into Chum Chum's mouth, eventually running down his throat causing Chum Chum to be unable to speak. After he bounces into Fanboy, he tries to remove the ball from his throat but Hank approaches. He quickly thinks Chum Chum is a toy and bounces him back to his desk, throwing him in the drawer with all the other toys. Evilly, he tells the kids until they won't get their toys back until the end of the year, leaving everyone upset. Fanboy, however, is indignant. At lunch, Fanboy has some of his friends join him and listen to his indignant speech. He announces they're not gonna take it anymore, but no one responds when he asks who's with them. Lupe says that they can get more, but Fanboy snaps her out by saying Chum Chum is in the drawer, and that he's his best friend. Yo says they all lost best friends and she even lost Scampers. Just as she takes out a new Scampers, Fanboy gets her thinking right by saying Chum Chum is in the desk. A serious Yo orders everyone to stand up and be in line. Fanboy reminds the gang there's one thing we learned back in basic algebra: Leave no remainders. Fankylechum adds if they should carry the 1, and Fanboy states they're gonna carry the 1 back home. That night, after Janitor Poopatine finished cleaning the classroom and turned off the light, Fanboy gives the all clear sign and everyone pops out of their desks - briefly, as Fanboy heard Hank and gave the signal to hide. Hank walks in, brushing his teeth, to which Fanboy wonders why he's still here. Yo is shocked when she learns he lives in his desk, due to him opening it to reveal a bed with Egyptian coffin. Kyle wonders what they'll do now, and Fanboy decides to wait, as he will go to sleep sometime. Some time later, Hank did not go to sleep, but has turned his bed-desk into a tent as he pretends to be a human bat while playing with the kids' toys, to which upsets Duke, and angers Yo, who states no one can take Scampers. Fanboy agrees with them and reminds them about Chum Chum, as he's in the desk behind enemy lines and going through life as a toy (he is somehow enjoying the toys in the desk). Fanboy assumes positions of communications and dutch to Yo and Lupe respectively, and lets Chuggy, Fankylechum and Kyle be his privates. He gives the nicknames "Chowhound" and "Fresno" to Chuggy and Fankylechum respectively. Kyle hopes he'd have the nickname "Tex", and Fanboy agrees, as everyone starts to move out and start the mission. As they march, Fanboy breaks the fourth wall by telling ladies in the audience to stay frosty. Lupe calls Hank on the phone, delivering an old joke of his refrigerator running and that he should catch it. Hank is surprised and runs out of the room. Fanboy turns to his privates and begins giving a message for them to follow him. They don't understand, so he tells them by word. After managing to get past Hank's mean guard goat, they arrive at the desk and Fankylechum uses his safe-cracking skills to open the desk drawer. Kyle digs through the drawer and retrieves all the toys, but no Chum Chum. Fanboy panics and wonders where Chum Chum is, which prompts Fankylechum to duck down. Fanboy discovers Chum Chum is being carrying by Hank, who thinks there are Night Monsters in the classroom. Fanboy wants to get Chum Chum as he does not want to leave without him. Kyle says it's lunacy and they've recovered all the toys, and decides to cut the loss by bringing the toys into another room. He immediately trips over a garbage can and gets noticed by Hank, who mistakes him for a Night Monster. Kyle suddenly sees a laser zap near him, wondering what that was. Hank says it's laser eyes, due to the surgery. He zaps all over the place, causing everyone to duck for cover and Kyle to faint. Fanboy carries him over to a desk fort, and he and the privates fall back over it to join the others. A terrified Duke says they're in poop and it's game over, leading Lupe to state they should leave. A completely determined Fanboy does not want to give up on saving Chum Chum and leaves the desk fort, where Hank starts trying to zap him to death. The other team members help him by throwing their toys at Hank. Fanboy then leaps at Hank slamming a pair of goggles on him, causing him to let go of Chum Chum. Fanboy catches him and gives him a big kiss, showing him it will be all right. Hank, however, makes the goggles explode, thinking it was that easy. Fanboy tells Chum Chum he came a little bit short, and if he did it all over, he wouldn't change a thing. He gives Chum Chum a hug so hard, the ball in his throat comes free and pops out, hitting Hank in the face which destroys his laser eyes. The lights go back on just as the kids look over him to see if he's okay, and Hank discovers they're not Night Monsters, but his kids trying to get the toys back. Chum Chum thanks Fanboy for saving him, leading Fanboy to correct that he didn't do it alone, but his friends helped him do it alone. Happy to have Chum Chum back, Fanboy and the kids have a victory celebration. However, Hank knows the kids won, but they haven't seen the last of him. He turns into the human-bat version of himself and flies around. He thinks the medical van he visited will do anything if he slips them an extra $20, and tells the kids he'll be back as he breaks through the window and flies home into the night. Fanboy and Chum Chum state Hank as a complicated man as they watch him, and the episode ends. Transcript Gallery Trivia *This is the first episode to have only Chum Chum's name in the title. *This is the first episode in which Hank is the main antagonist. *First time Yo appeared on the title card, along with Chuggy and Fankylechum. *It's revealed that Hank, in fact, lives at the school.﻿ But in some episodes, he is seen in a house. *This is the most craziest Hank is. As he never learned to share, he almost killed everyone with his laser eyes, and gain human bat powers and flies out saying he will have his revenge, and he stubbornly acused Chum Chum as a toy. he is also crazy in Precious Pig when he acussed Fanboy of trying to hurt the class pig and teaching the pig to do dangerous things. *This episode may reveal Fanboy and Chum Chum are in grade 6 (Hence the dialogue "He's been in your grade for the last five years."), or perhaps they were held back for six years. *One of the motions Fanboy sends in his message to his privates is the "I'm watching you" motion. *Chum Chum doesn't seem to talk so much in this episode, due to the ball stuck in his throat. *Janitor Poopatine appears in this episode but does not speak. *There's a deleted scene where the kids play keep away with Hank to keep him from catching Chum Chum, and Fanboy yells " Chum Chum! Quick! Tell him You're not a toy!" And Chum Chum yells while being tosses around, "I'm.. *squeak* not.. *squeak* a.. *squeak* toy! *squeak*". Also there's one where Hank pops out of nowhere and confiscates Yo's New Scampers, saying "I'll take that!" And when Hank promises to give them back near the end of year, he cackles evilly. These scenes can be found here. *The Fanboy Bible tells us that this episode was originally going to be called “The Desk Job”. Continuity *Fifth episode to take place entirely at the school. ("Wizboy", "The Janitor's Apprentice", "Little Glop of Horrors" and "The Book Report of the Dead") *Following "The Hard Sell", "Chicken Pox", "The Janitor's Apprentice", "Secret Shopper", "Little Glop of Horrors", "The Tell-Tale Toy", "Cold War" and "The Book Report of the Dead this is the eighth episode where almost all the events only take place inside a building. *Nearly all the events take place at night ("Digital Pet Cemetery", "Moppy Dearest", "Night Morning", "Total Recall", "Sigmund the Sorcerer"). *Second time Kyle's wand is taken away. ("Wizboy") *The toy Chum Chum takes out when everyone takes out their toys is a miniature version of the glop fire truck from "Little Glop of Horrors". *Lupe is seen juggling Groc, Thorvald's battle axe, which will be introduced in "Norse Code". This may indicate this took place before that. *A mysenhoffel can be seen in Fanboy's desk as F&C dig through their toys ("I, Fanbot", "The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy"). *After Kyle loses his Lil' Warlock Kit to Hank, his "oh" sound clip is recycled from "Wizboy". *Second time Hank won't let someone get something back until the end of the year ("Wizboy"). *Like "Wizboy" and "Little Glop of Horrors", Fanboy's name was not said until near the end, but Chum Chum's name was said several times. *Kyle's gasp from when Hank pops out of his cauldron was recycled from "Chicken Pox". *The fire truck that Hank chases after is the recalled vintage fire truck from "Total Recall". Fanboy and Duke were also briefly seen with Baby McCuddles and a sailor baby respectively. Also, the Battleship Potompkins ship can be seen in Fanboy's desk. Goofs *Before Hank takes Michael and Chuggy's ninjas, Kyle and Yo smile very quickly, despite having their toys taken away a few seconds earlier. *Before and during the mission, only Lupe, Kyle, Yo, Chuggy, Duke, and Fankylechum were asked to help but then, Michael appeared out of nowhere. (He could've just been off-camera or wasn't there to join the team yet) *At the finish, when Hank flies off into the night as a human bat, Cher appears in the classroom even though she wasn't part of Fanboy's troop. *When Hank says "On second thought, it is" his eye suddenly overlaps his eyelid. *How could Hank's vision heal so quickly? *When Hank zaps near Kyle with his laser eyes, Kyle starts running, but after Hank says "Want some? Get some!", Kyle is on the ground, fainted, even though it is only eight seconds in between. However, it's possible he was running from the lasers off-camera and fainted at an unseen moment. Also, it's possible one of the lasers Hank shot while he spoke caused Kyle to faint. *When Fanboy and the gang fall on each other Fanboy hits Kyle chest to chest, but when Duke starts speaking after the fall, Fanboy rolls off Chuggy's back, indicating a position error. *At 6:56, when Fanboy sends the message to his privates, he looks to his right. No one is behind him, but in the next shot, we are in Fanboy's perspective and we see he is facing the window, thus the privates are in front of him, Yet in the shot after that, he is to their left, and is looking at them from their angle. *Michael disappears and reappears a lot throughout the episode. *Near the end, when Hank discovers his kids are not Night Monsters, they are circling him, but after he gets up they are not in a circle and are in lines. Also, they change spots between the time Hank says "You're my students trying to get your toys back" and the time he says "You monsters!" and walks away. *Sometimes when Kyle is fainted his eyes are closed, but other times they are open. *After Kyle says "What on earth was that?!?" his right eyebrow appears to go through his right eyelid. *Yo's backpack isn't shown throughout most of the classroom scene, but at 1:12 and 2:25 her backpack appears on her body out of nowhere. *Fanboy is shown to be afraid of goats as we see him screaming at Hank's guard goat, but somehow he wasn't afraid of Mitzi. *For some reason, Duke is wearing Chum Chum's helmet and using Fanboy's skateboard. *When Hank says "You're my students trying to get your toys back" Kyle is much taller than usual. *When Hank sees Kyle as a Night Monster, Kyle is in the corner of the room, but when Kyle says "I'm okay!" he is in front of the blackboard. This indicates a jump cut error. *At 6:49 when Fanboy's team marches past him, Kyle's right arm turns transparent. *When Fanboy and the gang fall back over the desk fort, only Fanboy and Kyle fall back over it, but in the next shot, Fankylechum and Chuggy fall with them out of nowhere. *In the overview of Hank shooting lasers, Kyle, fainted, is on the ground next to the teacher's desk and placed horizontally, but when Fanboy runs up to Kyle and picks him up and carries him, Kyle is facing vertically. *When Kyle says "I'd rather hope I'd be Tex" the order of kids marching is Kyle-Fankylechum-Chuggy-Yo-Lupe, but in the next shot, the order is Fankylechum-Kyle-Chuggy-Lupe-Yo. *After everyone takes their toys out, Kyle is holding a ninja, but in the next shot he has his Lil' Warlock Kit. *When we see everyone lined up ready to get Chum Chum on the flag shot, the red stripe on the bottom of Kyle's shirt is larger than usual. *At 6:41 when Lupe salutes, she salutes with her left hand when it should be her right. This is a common error on TV. *How could Yo get a new Scampers if she was in school? *When Chum Chum gets tossed into Hank's desk drawer, he appears to be larger than the drawer, but when we see him enjoying himself in the drawer with the toys, Chum Chum is smaller than the drawer. *While Kyle is digging through the toys in the drawer his left leg goes through his cape for a single frame. *When Fanboy cries at Chum Chum's loss, his left elbow goes through his cape for a single frame. *When Hank says "Get back here, you toy" his mouth doesn't move. Allusions *The title is a spoof on "Saving Private Ryan". *When Fanboy is going to rescue Chum Chum he sings "Ride of the Valkyries" as he leaps from his desk post. *''The Lion King ''- During the victory celebration at the end, Fanboy holds Chum Chum up high for everyone, the same way Rafiki holds Simba up at the beginning of the movie. *''The Simpsons Movie'' - When Mr. Mufflin said to his students "You're Monsters!", Just like Lisa Simpson said to Homer Simpson "You're Monster!" *''Toy Story'' - The mission scene almost completly mirrors the "Recon Plan Charlie" scene, and the characters seem to act like the solders. Fanboy is Sarge, Kyle is the Minesweeper, Fankylechum is the Bazooka Man and Chuggy is the Mound Guy. The part where Fanboy carries a fainted Kyle is the same way as Sarge carried the Minesweeper. *''Cadet Kelly ''- When Yo said "On your feet, MAGGOTS!" this is a reference to Cadet Captain Jennifer Stone; she always has a loud voice and calls her students "maggots". *''Muppet Treasure Island'' - When Mr. Mufflin said "Boom, Shakalaka!" this is a reference to The Pig Chief said to Kermit The Frog as Captain Abraham Smollett, Gonzo and Rizzo The Rat at the sacrifice. *The nicknames given to Chuggy, Fankylechum and Kyle as privates refer to: **'Chowhound' (Chuggy) - Food message board to the PBS cooking website Chow. **'Fresno' (Fankylechum) - A city in central California, United States **'Tex' (Kyle) - A unit of measure for the linear mass density of fibers and is defined as the mass in grams per 1000 meters. *''High School Musical'' - Hank taking away everyone's toys is similar in a manner Ms. Darbus takes away everyone's cell phones. *''WALL-E'' - The way Chum Chum swallows the ball at the beginning and Fanboy squeezes him so hard that he spits out at the end is similar to when WALL-E puts garbage in his box and then turns into a cube when it comes out. *''Wow Wow Wubbzy'' - The way Kyle trips over a trash can is similar to when Widget trips over something on Wubbzy's yard in the episode "Special Delivery". *The term "MAGGOTS!" was also used in the game Team Fortress 2. *''Aliens'' - Duke cries out "Game over, man!" much like Pvt. William Hudson (played by Bill Paxton) says in the 1986 sequel to Alien. Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Jamie Kennedy as Kyle and Fankylechum *Dyana Liu as Yo *Jeff Glen Bennett as Mr. Mufflin and Duke *Candi Milo as Lupe Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Mr. Mufflin Category:Yo Category:Kyle Category:Lupe